1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a sliding cover assembly and specifically directed to a sliding cover assembly for attachment to an open cargo bed of a truck.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of covers which can be used on an open cargo truck bed. These include canvas or rubber covers which are strapped onto the cargo bed or other track mounted assemblies.
More sophisticated types of cargo bed covers employ elongated, rigid slat-like members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,824 to Veilleux is directed to a flexible cover for the open body of a pickup truck in which the cover may be rolled into a housing for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,040 to Groth is directed to an articulated cover comprising a flexible cover and a plurality of transversely elongated rigid members connected in parallel array to the undersurface of the covering sheet and extending across the body of the truck. U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,927 to McMillan is directed to a cover which includes a parallel array of panels formed from sheet metal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,072 to Cross is directed to a cover which includes a plurality of transversely elongated rectangular slats which are forced into stacked relation at the forward portion of the body of the truck. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,014 to Wicker, 4,518,194 to Kirkham, et al. and 3,986,749 to Hull, et al. are also directed covers which include parallel slats which fold into accordian-like folds at the forward section of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,154 to McKeon is directed to a cover having a plurality of panels, each of which having a longitudinally-extending generally hooked-shape flange depending from each of the longitudinal edges, one of which is smaller than the other, thus permitting the panels to be interconnected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,361 to Marvin is directed to a cover comprising a sheet of corrugated material extending between the tracks and across the open body. The cover includes a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted along the left and right outer margins of the corrugated sheet and within the left and right tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,362 to Campbell is directed to a sliding cover assembly characterized by a multichanneled track which permits the user to close off all or just a portion of the open body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,848 to Romano is directed to a sliding cover assembly which includes a plurality of parallel-spaced slats riding along tracks on either side of the side walls of the cargo bed. Connected to these slats are rotatable wheels which aid in the movement of the cover.
However, at best the existing covers have tracks which are flush with the top edge of the side walls of the truck bed. These systems catch water and channel it through a hose which drains through holes drilled in the bottom of the truck bed. Additionally, the sliding covers of the prior art for the most part utilize guide wheels in the track system to aid in the movement of the cover.